Simple Love Complicated Heart
by ChipmunkFan19
Summary: Final chapter is up so please R
1. The proposal

**Simple Love Complicated Heart**

It was a cold winter's night and as a cold wind swept thought the the snow covered park. As sun light reflected of the snow you could see children playing,parents watching,and people just hanging out.

If you looked close though you would notice that alone on a snow-covered bench sat a boy and a girl and by their appearance you would assume that they were about twenty years old.

The boy was clad in blue-jean pants,a blue sweater with a dark blue scarf draped around his neck, he wore white shoes that seemed to disappear into the snow,and you could see there was a sense of purpose and determination in his blue-gray eyes that wear cover slightly by his his black rimmed glasses and dark brown hair.

The girl was clad in blue-jeans as well,she also wore a blue sweater but it was trimmed in a purple and white floral design,her shoe were grayish-black shoe that stood in striking contrast to white snow below her feet,and you could clearly see that she was a kindhearted person just by looking into her emerald green eyes that match her beautiful brown hair.

The two sat watching the children play,build snow men,make snow angels,etc.

The boy finally looked at the girl and said"It is always so nice to just be able to relax and enjoy a nice snow day like to this eh Jeanette?" Jeanette simply smiled and said"Yeah it is nice to just relax and watch children play some times I just can't wait till I have kids of my own Simon."

Simon took her hand and laced their finger together smiled and said"I know me neither and who knows maybe since we have been dating for three years now maybe both of our dreams will come true soon."

Wind swept though the park and blew snow off the trees as the girl began to think over what she had just heard. The sound of the snow hitting the ground snapped the girl out of her thoughts and she said"What are you saying Simon?"

Simon just smiled and stood up and got down on one knee in front of her and said" Jeanette Elizabeth Miller I have been in love with you since the day I saw you and in that very instant I knew you were the one for me,but it took years of work and practice before we could date and now I am sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that I wish to spend the rest of my life with you. So now I'm asking you will you honor me by becoming my bride?"

He pulled out and opened a little black box to reveal a one karat diamond ring with a twenty karat white gold band. Tears began to flow freely from the girls eyes as she said"Yes..yes of course I will be your bride."

He slipped the ring on her finger she stared at it for a moment and then she lept into into his arms causing them to fall onto the snow-covered ground with a '_crunch' _sound.

They shared a long and passionate kiss before they both got up and looked into one another's eyes and began to walk the snow-covered streets. As they were walking they passed under a row of autumn cherry tree its beautiful light pink blossoms began to fall around the couple.

Jeanette saw all the beautiful blossoms and said"O look baby aren't these flowers beautiful?"

A smile came across his face as he said" These flowers may be beautiful but their beauty pales in comparison to yours."

She smiled as a few small tear were present in her eyes when she said" You always say the sweetest things baby. He smiled and put his hands on her hips and pulled her close and said"I only say what is true baby."

Then he leaned in and kissed her but their kiss was broken by the loud sound of something that sounded like a big crash. The couple looked at one another and nodded to each other and ran toward the sound of the crash.

* * *

Hope you like it just press that little review button and tell me what you think :)

Jibun wo shinjite

*Chipmunkfan19


	2. The accident

**Simple Love Complicated Heart**

As they ran toward the sound a sense of urgency came over Simon he didn't know why until the arrived at the source of the sound it was a car wreak. Simon and Jeanette looked around and Simon let out and addible _gasp_ when he realized that this wasn't any ordinary car wreak.

Simon saw what he hoped he would never see his whole life he saw his family in a car wreak. He ran over as tears began to flow from his eyes.

He first ran to Dave and breath a sigh of relief when he heard slow shallow breaths coming from both Dave and Alvin,but he became worried when he heard nothing from Theodore. He ran over and checked Theodore's vitals and his fears were conformed his brother wasn't breathing and barley had a pulse.

He quickly pulled Theodore out and laid him on the ground and began to preform CPR on him in hopes of bringing him back from the brink of death. He continued to do CPR until the EMTs arrived,and they pronounced Theodore DOA Simon screamed at them to try to bring him back as his tear streaked eyes pleaded for his brothers life but it was to no avail.

They took all three to the hospital and Simon and Jeanette went to the hospital with the EMTs. Theodore was pronounced dead at 4:39 on december 11th while Dave woke up shortly after getting to the hospital since they were hit on the passengers side so he toke the least impact,and Alvin was in a coma that the doctors said they didn't know how long it last.

Simon broke down into tears after he heard the news he could believe he had lost one brother and the other on was in a coma. Theodore's funeral was set a week after the accident.

After the funeral the family gathered around the headstone and everyone was in tears because they just couldn't believe Theodore was gone Simon just stared at the headstone that read '_A loving son,brother,and friend gone but never forgotten ' _Simon just broke down into tears because he blamed himself because if he hadn't asked Dave to pick him up this never would have happened.

**A week later**

Simon would just sit in his room and cry because he thought it was all his fault he began to turn to cigarettes and alcohol to sooth the pain of guilt that he now had. He was caught by Dave a few times but didn't care what he said he just got deeper and deeper into his addiction.

One day Jeanette came over to ask about wedding stuff but Simon said"I could careless about the stupid wedding" Jeanette told him"Well if that is how you feel that way then why don't we call the whole damn thing off." Simon just shrugged and said "Whatever I don't care" Jeanette took off her ring and threw it at Simon and ran out in tears.

Simon just took the ring and slipped it into his pocket without a word. Th phone rang and Simon answered it and a smile came across his face because the person on the other end was Alvin's doctor saying Alvin had just woke up.

Simon quickly told the doctor thank you and ran to tell Dave. Dave was so happy but then his face went to one of dismay because he knew that they were going to have to tell him about Theodore's death. They quickly got ready and headed toward the hospital.

Once they got there they walked into Alvin's room,and Alvin looked at them and said"hi guys" Alvin looked around and said"uhm guys where is Theo?" A look of gloom came across both Dave and Simon's faces Dave spoke up and said" I'm not sure how to say this but Theodore is gone."

Alvin looked shocked when he said"you mean gone gone"Dave and Simon nodded their heads

Alvin got very gloomy and said "when did he die" Simon spoke up and said "he died the day of the crash Alvin." Alvin looked at Simon and noticed he was acting different and said"Si are you ok because your reek of booze and cigarettes?"

Simon sniffed himself and said" It is nothing Alvin I swear" Alvin didn't feel like pressing any farther since he still felt weak from the coma.

Dave spoke up and said "well I'm going to go sign some paper work and then we can leave ok Alvin." Alvin said" Ok Dave"

That left Simon and Alvin alone together Alvin looked at Simon and said tell me whats wrong!"

* * *

Hope you like it just press that little review button and tell me what you think :)

Jibun wo shinjite

*Chipmunkfan19


	3. A week without

**Simple Love Complicated Heart**

Simon turned and looked away from Alvin and said"Nothing is wrong Alvin I swear!" Alvin looked at Simon and said"That's a lie something is wrong I can smell the cigarettes and booze all over you so what the hell is wrong Simon?"

Simon said "It was my fault that you and Dave were hurt and that Theo is dead that is what's wrong." Alvin said "How is it your fault Simon?"

Simon turned and looked at Alvin and said"Because I asked Dave to pick me up before you guys went to the mall,and if hadn't asked him to then you guys would never have shown up there and you wouldn't have been hurt and Theo wouldn't be dead that's why it's my fault."

Simon began to cry and said"And now Jeanette won't speak to me and she probably thinks I hate her and will probably never speak to me again after all this,and the cigarettes and booze helps me to forget what I've done to you guys."

Alvin saw Simon crying and said"Don't blame yourself Simon it was just fate,God's will,destiny,ect it's what ever you won't to call but it was meant to happen and there is nothing you could have done to change it Simon so don't blame yourself."

Simon whipped his tears away just as Dave walked in the room and said"Ok Alvin are your ready to head home?" Alvin grinned and said"You bet I am" Alvin hopped out of bed and changed out of the hospital gown into his regular cloths and they got into the car and headed home.

The car ride home was quiet as they pulled into the driveway Simon got out and lite up a cigarette Alvin immediately took it out of his mouth and threw it on the ground and stepped on it to put it out and said"You are going to quit smoking if I have to beat the addiction out of you."

Simon grinned and said"Well if that is how you feel I can't change that but I'm nineteen I can legally smoke so there isn't anything you can do to stop me." Alvin looked Simon in the eye and said"What would Teddy think if he saw you doing this to yourself?"

Simon hit Alvin in the face and said"Don't you dare use Theo's name like that or so help me God you will regret it he's gone so don't ever speak of him again!" Alvin said"fine then what would Jenny think if she saw you like this?"

Simon reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he had given to Jeanette and said"This is what she thinks of me she doesn't want to be with me anymore."

Alvin looked at the ring and then back at Simon and said"Well that should give you the resolve to want to stop because I know you love her like I love Brittany so you should want to change for her."

Simon looked away and said"I know I should and I do but you don't realize how hard it is to just quit." Alvin put his hand on Simon's shoulder and said"That is what family and friends are for we will help you quit so you can become the Simon you use to be."

Simon smiled and said"Ok then I'm going to try to quit." Alvin said"Ok then you have to give up every last package of cigarettes and every bottle of booze you got ok."

Simon simply nodded in agreement as they headed inside once inside Alvin said"Ok now show me were your cigarettes and booze are so we can get rid of it"

Simon said"Ok" and he took Alvin to his room and handed over every last package of cigarettes and every bottle of booze.

**A Week Later**

Alvin walked into Simon's room and woke his brother up and said"Morning sunshine" Simon groaned and rolled back over. Alvin looked at him and said"Come on get up Simon you got chores and other stuff to do."

Simon groaned and sat up and said"Fine I'll get up." Simon got up and put on his glasses and went downstairs. Simon immediately headed toward the kitchen were he saw and chocolate cake that said"Congrats" on it

Simon looked at the cake and said"Who's cake is that?" Dave walked in and said"It's your cake Simon I made it for you since you have gone a week without smoking or drinking."

Simon smiled as Dave cut him a piece of cake and handed it to him." Simon smiled and said"Thanks you guys I never could have done it without you guys." Simon began to eat his cake just as the phone rang. Alvin answered it and said"Hello Seville house this is Alvin."

The person on the other end said something then Alvin said"The phone is for you Simon it's Jeanette." Simon got up and took the phone and said"Hi Jenny what you need?" After a minute of talking Simon went upstairs and changed and came back downstairs and said I will be back in a bit Jeanette wants me to met her at the park.

* * *

Hope you like it just press that little review button and tell me what you think :)

Jibun wo shinjite

*Chipmunkfan19


	4. The meeting

**Simple Love Complicated Heart**

Simon walked slowly to the park pondering why Jeanette wanted to meet him now of all times. Simon arrived at the empty snow-covered park.

I front of the fountain stood Jeanette Simon walked up to her and stood there not saying a word. A cold winter wind blew though the park they both shivered from the cold as Jeanette began to speak. She said"Simon I'm sorry I brought up the wedding,but I was just trying to get your mind off Theo's death is all."

Simon turned away from her and softly spoke"I know what you were doing and I thank you for that but it was just bad timing is all." Jeanette put her hands around Simon's chest and said"Thank you for understanding Simon."

Simon grabbed her hands and laced them together with his own and said"Your welcome Jeanette and I'm sorry for the way I acted that day." Jeanette said"Don't worry I forgive you and I hope you will forgive me for the way I acted too." Simon said"Don't worry I forgive you Jenny."

Simon pulled the ring out and held it in front of Jeanette and said"Will you take me back as your future husband?" Jeanette smiled and said"Of course I will take you back I love you Simon."

Simon slipped on the ring onto her finger and pulled her into a passionate kiss as it began to snow. Simon looked at Jeanette and said"So what should we do now my fiance?" Jeanette smiled and said"Well why don't we head home and have a nice dinner tonight."

Simon smiled and said"That sounds like a great idea it is 5 o'clock now so why don't I pick you up around seven and we will go out to for a celebratory dinner." Jeanette said"That sounds good see you in a couple of hours."

They both headed toward their respective homes once Simon got to his house and walked in. Alvin was sitting on the couch and said"What did Jeanette want to see you for lover boy?"

Simon said"Not much we just talked is all now excuse me while I go get ready." Alvin grinned and said"So you two just talked is all,and what do you got to go get ready for lover boy?"

Simon began to blush a bit as he scratched his head and said"Well me and Jeanette are going out to celibate our engagement is all." Alvin smiled and said"Way to go Si you finally got the nerve to ask her huh?"

Simon said"Well to tell the truth I asked her the day of the accident and then she threw the ring at me while I was not myself." Alvin said"Well as long as you don't start drinking and/or smoking you should be fine this time."

Simon said"Well we can talk about this later I need to go get ready Alvin." Alvin said"Ok lover boy" Simon head toward his room and began to get ready. At 6:45pm Simon walked downstairs wearing a blue polo shirt,dress pants,and nice black dress shoes.

Alvin looked at him and whistled and said"Wow you look great for just going out to eat."Simon said"Well I managed to get a reservation at a nice restaurant."Alvin said"Alright go on lover boy."

Simon went out to the car and drove to Jeanette's house. He walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. Brittany opened the door and said"Hi Simon Jenny should be down any minute."

Simon walked in and Jeanette walked down the stairs just as he got inside. She was wearing a nice purple dress with a blue floral design on it her hair was undone, Simon said"Wow baby you look great."

Jeanette blushed and said"I know I look good Si."

Simon said"Well why don't we get going we got reservations for 7:30pm so we better get going."

* * *

Hope you like it just press that little review button and tell me what you think :)

Jibun wo shinjite

*Chipmunkfan19


	5. The Nightmare

**Simple Love Complicated Heart**

Simon and Jeanette arrive at the restaurant promptly at 7:30 and went inside and were promptly seated as they sat there waiting on the waiter Jeanette spoke up and said"When do you think we should have our wedding?"

Simon answered"Well why don't we plan it for next year around fall or winter time." Jeanette said"That sounds like a good idea that way we have a whole year to plan the wedding." Simon said"great now all we got to do is plan it out now."

Jeanette said"Yeah but for now lets just enjoy our date." Simon nodded in agreement The waiter came and took their order and the night progressed without a problem.

After dinner Simon changed and went out for a walk around town and before they knew it the had walked to the place were the wreck took place only weeks ago. Once Simon realized where they were tears began to well up in his eyes .

Jeanette noticed this and said"Why are you crying Simon?" Simon answered" This is the place were I last saw Theodore before he died." Jeanette put her hands around Simon and said"I'm sorry baby but I think Theo would be proud of you for marrying me and giving up the cigarettes and alcohol."

Simon smiled and said"Yeah I know he would be." They walked back to the car and Simon took Jeanette home. Simon got home and sat on the doorstep and stared at the night sky.

Alvin heard him pull up and looked out the window to see him on the doorstep he opened the door and sat beside his brother Alvin spoke up and said" Well how did your date go Simon?"

Simon answer"It went fine for the most part." Alvin ask"What do you mean by 'the most part'?" Simon said "Well me and Jeanette took a walk after dinner and we wound up at the wreak spot." Alvin was silent. Simon stood up and headed inside followed by Alvin. Simon headed up to his room and feel asleep.

***Simon's dream***

Simon is standing alone in a field of darkness when a shadowy figure appears before him. The shadow figure says"It is your fault you killed me." The figure steps out of the shadows and reveals himself.

Simon says"Theodore is that you ?" The shadow figure says" Yes it is me your brother Theodore." Simon runs up to hug him only to be knocked to the ground. Simon says"Why Theodore why did you just knock me to the ground?"

Theodore spoke up and said"Because you killed me it was all your fault sp why would I want a hug from my murderer."

Then out of the shadows came two more figures one was Alvin the other was Dave. Alvin spoke up and said"It is all your fault you killed Theo and put me in a coma." Dave spoke up and said"You killed your own brother your a murder."

Simon scream I'm sorry I'm sorry over and over but the shadowy versions of everyone surrounded him and blamed him. Alvin,Theodore,and Dave surrounded him and said"It is time for you to pay for what you have done." All three pulled out knives and plunged the knives into Simon.

***Simon's dream end***

Simon woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavily. He walked into his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He had been having this dream for weeks now and he could shake the feeling that what his dreams were telling him were true.

He walked toward Alvin's bedroom and knocked on the door. Alvin's sleepily opened it and said"What do you need Si it is four in the morning?" Simon said"Well I just needed to know the truth about something."

Alvin said"Well go ahead and ask then." Simon took a deep breath and said" I need to know do you and Dave blame me for the accident that hurt you guys and killed Theodore?"

Alvin smiled and said"That is what has you concerned this early in the mourning." Simon said" Well yeah it is just answer the question Alvin."

Alvin said" Well I'm sorry but it is kinda funny,but to answer your question of course we don't blame you if we did we wouldn't have stopped you from smoking and drinking so of course we don't we don't blame you we love you Si."

Simon said"Thanks Alvin I just guess I needed to hear it is all." Alvin yawned and said"Well thanks for waking me up now if you don't mind I'm going back to bed." Simon said"Good night Alvin." Simon walked back to his room and feel asleep.

* * *

Hope you like it just press that little review button and tell me what you think :)

Jibun wo shinjite

*Chipmunkfan19


	6. Final

**Simple Love Complicated Heart**

Simon was sleeping peacefully until he heard the blare of his alarm clock signaling the beginning of his day. He rolled over and turned it off and got out of bed and being it was saturday he didn't have a thing to do.

He picked up his cell and decided to see if Jeanette had any plans. After about five minutes of talking they decided to meet and start planning the wedding. Simon got ready and headed over to Jeanette's house.

Once there him and Jeanette began planning the wedding from where it would be to when it would be and so on. At around noon they decided to go and get some lunch.

They walked into town and ate and walked around the town. They once again wound up at the wreck spot,but this time Simon didn't break down he didn't let the spot bother him anymore because he now knew Theodore wouldn't blame him.

He just picked a flower and laid it on the site in remembrance of Theodore. Simon took Jeanette home and headed home his self,and once he arrive home he grabbed the car keys and told Dave he would be home soon.

He drove to the graveyard,and got out and walked passed headstone after headstone till he came to the one he was looking for. He stood in front of Theodore's grave holding a bouquet of flowers he laid them on the headstone.

Simon said"Well it's been a mouth Theo and I'm going to be getting married soon I only wish you could be there but I know you are in a better place."

The clouds broke and a ray of light shown around Simon. Simon simple smiled and headed home. Once he arrive at his house he went in and laid on his bed and fell asleep.

***Simon's dream***

Simon was standing alone in a field of flowers when out of nowhere Simon heard a voice from behind him saying"Hello big brother."

Simon turned around and saw Theodore standing right behind him. Simon's eyes weld up with tears as he broke down and cried he said"It is so good to see you Theo."

Theodore smiled and said"I'm glad you and Jeanette are getting married I only wish I was alive to see your wedding."

Simon smile and said"I'm just glad that you don't hate me or blame me for everything."

Theodore said"I would never blame you even if it was your fault but it wasn't your fault it was no body's fault it was just an accident pure and simple."

Simon hugged Theodore and said" It is just good to see you again." Theodore said" I will always be with you in the memories and in your heart because you are my brother."

***Simon's dream end***

Simon woke up tears streaming down his cheeks. He wiped them away and silently said"Thank you Theodore"

**Epilogue**

**Simon and Jeanette had a beautiful church wedding on a snowy december day they honey mooned in Paris and had two sons and a daughter and had a long happy marriage. **

**Alvin and Brittany got married a year after Simon and Jeanette and had a son and a daughter and lived long lives. **

**As for Eleanor she took several years to get over Theodore's death but once she did she found some she loved just as much and married him and they had a long happy marriage.**

* * *

Hope you like it just press that little review button and tell me what you think :)

Jibun wo shinjite

*Chipmunkfan19


End file.
